Sleeping in the Crib
by person226
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Freddie and Sam have a date to go on. But with Grover crying his lungs out, will they ever be able to leave? Seddie of course. One-shot from iDon't Deserve This.


Title: Sleeping in the Crib  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for little Grover :)  
A/N: Finally! A little deleted scene/one-shot from iDon't Deserve This. Hope you guys like this. I know it's more of family than romance, but I thought it was really cute. Of course my opinion is pretty biased since I did write this. Anyways, for those of you who haven't read my other story 'iDon't Deserve This', things might make a little more sense if you read that first, but you really don't have to. Read it, enjoy it, then review it. And happy Valentine's Day (for those lucky enough to be able to celebrate it with a significant other)!

* * *

Sleeping in the Crib

Dr. Garza said it was good to let Grover cry sometimes. It would develop his lungs better. But he had been crying for almost half an hour already. Sam had enough by fifteen minutes. She tried everything, feeding him, burping him, changing him, rocking him, giving him some medicine. Nothing would work. She just barely gave up and was now sitting in front of the TV trying to watch a show. She could still hear Grover in the background crying. She was going to give him five minutes then she was going to go back in there and try to put him to bed.

It was Valentine's Day and Freddie really wanted to take Sam out on a date. She didn't want to go anywhere, but Freddie had insisted. He even said that he made reservations at some upper class restaurant. How could Sam say no to upper class food?

Her mom was going to take care of Grover, but Terri took better care of him when he was calm and asleep. When he was crying, she wouldn't put up with him and would simply walk away without trying to get him to stop.

The five minutes were up and Sam slowly lifted herself from the couch and headed back to Grover's nursery. She grabbed him from the crib and began rocking him, pacing slowly as she did.

"Please, Grover. Go to sleep. For me? For your mama?" Sam pleaded with him as his cries continued.

The door opened and Freddie poked his head in. "Hey...your mom let me in...I could hear Grover from outside. Everything okay?"

Sam sighed as she sat down in the rocking chair. "No. I've been trying to get him to stop crying, but he won't! I've tried everything, but nothing works. What if I'm doing something wrong?"

Freddie smiled gently as he knelt in front of her. "You aren't doing anything wrong. Grover's just in a bad mood, right Grover?"

Grover just continued crying in response.

"We can't leave until I can get him to calm down and go to sleep. You know how my mom gets when he's crying and I'm not here."

"Why don't I take him and you can wait for me in the living room."

Sam blew bangs out of eyes as she handed Grover over to Freddie. "You'll get him to go to sleep?"

"Of course! You know I've a got special touch with this kid." he said with a wide grin.

Sam gave him a tired smile before walking out of the room.

"All right, Grover, here's the deal," Freddie said as he rocked Grover and walked around the room. "I'm going to take your beautiful mother out for Valentine's Day. We can't leave, though, until you stop crying. So how about you stop crying? For me?"

Grover calmed some, but was still crying. Freddie cringed as he walked towards Grover's crib. He gently laid him down and noticed his leg muscles on his right look a little tense. He leaned over and straightened Grover's leg, giving him a small massage as well. Grover's crying stopped almost immediately.

Freddie, feeling satisfied as he saw Grover's eyes close, walked towards the door and was about to leave with Sam when he heard Grover begin crying again. He was so tempted to keep walking and still take Sam out, but it wouldn't be fair to Grover. With a heavy sigh, Freddie turned back around and looked at Grover. Grover was sitting up in his crib with tears rolling down his cheeks. He picked Grover up and began rocking him. "Do you have a rash? A fever? Stomachache?"

Grover had none of those things, but continued crying. Freddie put Grover back in the crib, but he only started to cry even more. Grover had his arms stretched out towards Freddie.

Freddie knew it wasn't the best of ideas, but he couldn't think of anything else. He lowered the railing on the crib and climbed on top of it. He pulled Grover in close to him as he laid down, curled up in the crib with Grover next to him.

Grover stopped crying again and was starting to breathe normally. He curled up against Freddie and closed his eyes.

Freddie waited for a few moments until he was sure Grover was asleep before he started to move. He gently grabbed Grover to place him aside so he could get out of the crib, but Grover's eyes flew open and stared at Freddie with tears threatening to fall. Freddie groaned as he laid Grover back down who curled up closer to him.

This wasn't going good. Freddie looked at his watch. They were going to be late. Considering it was Valentine's Day, their table was going to be given away if they were five minutes late. He was about to make another attempt at getting up, but Grover managed to wrap himself around Freddie's neck and didn't show any signs of letting go. He was fast asleep and Freddie knew if he moved in the slightest, Grover would wake up and begin crying again.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little bit with his eyes closed...

* * *

Sam opened her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate from a text message. It was an ad for some kind of banking service. As she deleted the message, she checked the time. Her eyes widened in surprise, realizing two hours had passed. She didn't mean to take a nap. She only closed her eyes for a quick moment.

She sat up with a groan. She didn't hear Grover crying, which meant Freddie managed to calm him down. Sam figured Freddie put him to sleep after she had fallen asleep herself. He must've saw her asleep on the couch and didn't want to wake her up. He had probably left feeling a little disappointed.

With a sigh, she lifted herself up and started walking to the nursery. Assuming Grover was peacefully asleep, she didn't turn on the light. Instead, she turned on a small night light that had a dim green light. She walked towards the crib and her eyebrows shot up at the sight she saw.

Freddie had somehow managed to fit in the crib and was fast asleep with Grover tightly holding on to him. A smile spread across Sam's face as she bent down to give Grover a kiss on his head and then a kiss on Freddie's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered before walking out of the room.


End file.
